


迫近边缘

by CommunistBrotherhood



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistBrotherhood/pseuds/CommunistBrotherhood
Summary: 这是我非常喜欢的俄罗斯太太Taera的一篇文章，原文既有俄语版本，也有英语版本，我根据英语版本进行翻译。这是我非常喜欢的一篇关于谢伊与门罗的文章，与"干了个爽"不同，这篇文章所描写的性爱非常温情、缓慢且富有技巧。其中门罗与谢伊的性格也与我心中的相似，他们的关系也符合我的期待。这位太太的文章非常具有画面感，如果有条件请大家直接拜读原文。十分感谢她能写出这样优美的文章，也感谢她能给我这样的机会，将这篇优秀的文章用我拙略的中文呈现给大家。我的英语水平有限，中文水平也欠佳，有错误的地方请大家谅解，如果发现有错误或是不合适的的翻译，也请务必告诉我。一切的错误都是我的。人物属于阿育，故事属于Taera太太。-------------------------------------------------------------------原Summary: 一个发生在长期分离的伴侣间的故事





	迫近边缘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Approaching the borderline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348982) by [Taera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera). 

蜡烛的芳香在空气中流淌，与性交的淫味交织在一起，伴随着液体溅出的声音，还有谢伊、门罗身体移动的潮呼呼的声音，这一切就仿佛是一场梦，还是相当真实的一场梦。但谢伊已经几乎感受不到自己的脊背与双腿了，他度过了艰难的一天，现在浑身酸痛，肌肉叫喧着需要休息，他的嘴唇因亲吻和啃咬而肿胀，他能感觉到自己的头发，因汗水变得湿漉漉的，贴着他的前额和两鬓。谢伊几乎不能呼吸，很久之前他的呻吟就变得支离破碎，只剩下断断续续的啜泣，不像个男人。来世，他只有一个愿望，融化成一滩无法成型的烂泥——但门罗不允许他这么做，绝不允许，他持续地温柔又系统地探索着谢伊的身体。谢伊身体因此产生的哪怕最小的反应都逃不过门罗的眼睛，他让简单的触摸变成令人失去理智的爱抚。他把谢伊勒在了不可名状的悬崖边上，谢伊无法返回，也无法向前跨过。

人生以往大大小小的事情中，谢伊从来没有像今天这样无助又沉迷过，服从爱人的意愿就像过去的美好的时光，甚至好过了谢伊的预想。过去，他常常以为自己倾向于粗暴的伴侣，能把性爱变成一场战争，但自从自己融化在门罗的手心里，谢伊在刺痛的事实面前明白，他错得有多么离谱。现在，他已经品尝过了禁果，又怎么可能需求别人？

乔治的手，布满了常年使用枪、剑留下的老茧，却难以置信的温柔，小心地描绘着谢伊皮肤上复杂的纹路。有时，他的抚摸毫无规章，仅仅是若有若无地暗示着关爱，偶尔甚至只是用指尖摩擦过皮肤，谢伊就欢愉地吐气、发抖、颤栗、屈起脊背企图追逐那只手，但回应他的只有空气。有时，门罗挤压、按摩着皮肉，谢伊就止不住嘶哑地哭喊，无助地从皱巴巴的床单上抬起自己的肩胛骨，双手紧抓着床单，在门罗的挑逗下躁动不安。

但是真正让谢伊头晕目眩的是他的眼神，通过热情的双眼，年长者让谢伊清楚的认识到，谢伊得到了他所有且无法分割的注意力，这远比所有的啤酒或朗姆更让谢伊沉醉。每当谢伊信服地邀吻时，他就轻柔、小心地拉近他的爱人，轻轻地抓着他的发丝。门罗的脸上带着几分令人敬畏的神色，与门罗一起，谢伊只想要这种安全无害的、深刻难忘的做爱，仿佛不仅仅是他们的身体融为一体，他们的灵魂也同样，就像全世界都变成了背景，衰退成嗡嗡的背景音，变成一幕二维的场景，只为衬托缓慢的亲吻、爱抚和相拥。

当两根被油润滑过的手指推入，找到了想要找到的那点，当手指温柔却狡猾地戳刺着那点，谢伊在眼前看见了星星。他尖叫着，把头压回床上，抬起屁股送向爱人的手指，抵达终点。再遇到门罗之前，谢伊从不觉得自己会因为两根手指就就反应得如此强烈，眼前一片花白。但现在，他们分享同一张床铺，谢伊无法想象那些缺少毁灭与满足、不如现在生动且持久的性爱。

脑子混沌得像一块融化的高热的蜜蜡，失去形状，只剩下热度和越来越多的欲望。尽管无论寇马克多么想结束这顿开胃酒而开始最终的主菜，他始终没有从乔治手里拿回控制权。哪怕仅仅剩下了一丁点直觉，哪怕他们开始渐渐结束这难忍的甜蜜的折磨，此时谢伊因被抚摸就扭动，无法静静躺下——哪怕那时他也是驯服地接受着门罗想给他的一切。

他给予，他这样给予。只有在他的怀里，谢伊才能感受到被爱被重视。只有他的嘴唇，温和地滑过谢伊的皮肤，每当谢伊脱口而出乱七八糟的赞赏，他的嘴就会弯曲成不易察觉却相当认真的微笑——只有他的嘴唇会给予平静与安详、狂喜与快乐。“准备好了吗？”乔治突然将话语吐露在谢伊耳旁，嘴唇摩擦着皮肤，但没有把这偶然的触碰变成饱满成熟的吻。

“取决于你——照旧”谢伊将他拉近，望进他灰绿色的眸子，他眼里闪着温暖与欲望，紧接着，冲动地吻上了他的嘴唇。门罗微笑着回应他，远离了谢伊以便可以为下一步做好准备。没有了门罗的手指谢伊感到空虚，他的脊柱发抖，他也没能抑制住呜咽。当他看到他的爱人蘸上附近储物柜碗里油，用手覆上他的阴茎，哼唧着接受门罗对他的抚慰，将他送上所能达到的极限，感到安心，又得到安慰。欲望慢慢燃烧，门罗渐渐跪在了谢伊的大腿中间，当谢伊圈子双腿环住爱人的腰时将他拉近时，门罗再次拍了拍他。呻吟着，无法平静下来，谢伊徒劳地高举着屁股引诱门罗加快步伐，但年长者仅仅是漏出了狡猾的笑容，一只手将谢伊按回了床上，另一只手扶着自己送进谢伊体内。门罗总是这么磨人地谨慎，门罗从没有一次情绪失控，没有过那种一推到底整根没入，将空气挤出肺叶，将思考挤出大脑。当被填充的感觉不再能够满足，当寇马克几乎抑制不住去叫喊去弯起脊背的冲动，乔治开始动作。缓慢、深入、谨慎。用钢铁版的意志控制住自己，完全不允许谢伊提前高潮，直到两人都享受到足够的欢愉。

祈求求饶是无用之举。一开始的几次，谢伊仍然试图说服门罗不要再折磨自己，但很快就顺从地接受了事实，有门罗陪伴的夜晚都无限绵长。实际上，在两人第一次见面后不久，在陌生人的隔阂消失后，甚至在他们同眠共枕之前，这就成为了寇马克唯一可能的选择——顺从。以祈求，以帮助*。

当谢伊恢复意识直到能清醒的思考，他配合着门罗的抽插一起运动。看着他的爱人如此精巧、专业的掌控他周围的一切，谢伊的冷静一点一点的丢掉了。谢伊喜欢看进那双变暗的眼睛，他的瞳孔不断放大，就像以往每次他看着他的眼睛一样。谢伊喜欢听门罗抑制不住发出的呻吟，喜欢那时他脸上展现出来专心、注意与关爱。当门罗没意识到谢伊的突然贴近他的肩膀，手指从脊柱一路抚下时，谢伊明白，门罗与他更亲近了。门罗的高潮并不明显，除非懂得如何观察：略微不平稳的喘气、失焦却不失意的凝视，再过几秒，当你瞥到更多粗暴的爱抚时。因为有几次，当谢伊早上醒来时，发现自己的腰和大腿上明显的淤青，他们的痕迹模糊地类似手印，当然门罗的背上也有抓痕，红且严重。

高潮来临就像轻柔的海浪，渐渐的涨满直到溢出，然后化身成浓厚的雾气，剥夺掉所有的感官。只留下强烈的无边的快乐。过了一会乔治放出一声长叹，并慢慢地退出了自己，时时刻刻都保持着体贴。散发着满足与温暖，门罗躺在谢伊身边，用胳膊肘支撑起自己，看着谢伊一点点恢复思考的能力并感知周围的世界，门罗勾起了一丝微笑。“你又把我草翻了”谢伊嘶哑地喘着气并装出皱眉，看着显然酒足饭饱的门罗。“难道你认为还会有别的结果吗？”门罗的嗓音温暖友善充满爱意，谢伊不能真正理解为什么他能同时说着如此暧昧的话同时保持冷静像个绅士。

谢伊仅仅以“嗯……”取代了明确的答案。谢伊幸福地伸了个懒腰，滚到门罗身边，把自己的脸埋到门罗的锁骨上。满足地将气吹在门罗身上，门罗用胳膊环住了他的腰。他们就这么沉默地躺了一会儿，倾听着彼此的心跳，寇马克渐渐入睡，丝毫不在意明早要去掉干涸在身上的精液。门罗叹了一口气，轻轻摇醒了谢伊，将他带到角落里的桶里快速的冲洗。毕竟，对于船长来说，穿着高领衣服和带着搓下热辣一夜的污垢所产生的红痕并不合适。

在彼此的帮助下，他们很快完成了清洗，并最终陷入了梦乡。寇马克觉得今夜过后依然会有很多人明白他和门罗之间真正发生了什么——毕竟，他并没有打算去掩盖自己的声音——但他甚至不认为这会成为麻烦。登上莫林甘，每个人都很忠诚，他们不会再外讨论这种事。是的，他们会嘲笑他一段时间，不用怀疑，实际上，直到在谢伊谈论起吉斯特的爱人前，他的大副会用谢伊的最新消息作为酒后谈资。但这都没关系，寇马克能感到乔治规律的心跳，他安静的呼吸使谢伊的脖子发痒。

当谢伊睡着时，他的脸上挂着满足甜蜜的微笑。

明媚的阳光下，他们从不讨论在晚上发生在他们之间的那些事。对于外界而言，他们的关系是纯粹的同事关系。尽管有时谢伊尽可能贴近上校，紧紧的拥抱他，乱七八糟的吻他，但绝不会在公众场合显得无理，因为乔治的原因，谢伊抑制住了自己的冲动。他不是傻瓜，他清楚地明白社会对他们这种关系的反感，尽管谢伊根本不在乎门罗是个男人，或者，比自己大了两轮。如果一定要说什么，谢伊把这些当作优点，在那些所有和谢伊上过床的人里，门罗是最好的一个。

他们后天就要到达目的地*了，这意味着他们可以做一些他们喜欢的事情，寇马克也是一样，他终于能展示出他对爱人的思念，在两人长达半年做各自的工作后。

**Author's Note:**

> 以祈求，以帮助：原文为“To please, to help”这里不是很懂确切的翻译。
> 
> 目的地：原文为Onaquaga，因为不知道准确的翻译是什么，于是选择了意义。


End file.
